The transfer student and the prince
by Cookies'n'Cream1827
Summary: Tsuna is the new transfer in this school and hes the uke of the school. How is going to deal with the gayness in this school.FIRST TIME!4427,5980,6927,1827,4527
1. Chapter 1:The transfer student

In Tsuna's voice

"I wonder..." a voice came out of a person mouth in the corridors.

"Its the Principle's grandson." Someone cried.

"Ohayogozaimasu Belphegor-sama." Everybody started bowing to the Blondie that was walking forward.

"Ah.. Ohayogozaimasu" the Blondie said quietly.

"I wonder where my first class is?" Said a guy with brown spiky hair.

"Ahh!!! Oww... watch it"said the Blondie lying on the floor.

"Gomenesai!" I said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yay just be careful."

"Hai!"

Then I got up and ran to find my homeroom.

"Class 1827 umm... ah here it is."

"Ahh... the new student is here, ok please introduce yourself to everybody please" said the teacher.

"Konnichiwa everybody, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna for short."

"Sawada san umm... please sit beside Belphegor please."

"Hai!"

the noise of the door being opened*

A guy with purple hair came in.

"Ahh... Rokudo -san your late."

"Sumimasen"

"Its fine Rokudo san don't be late again"

"Hai"

"Ahh! What do I see here another cutie here. Hello my little kitten. My name Rokudo Mukuro and you are a very cute kid. May I ask my little kitten's name please?"

"Ahh... my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you."

After class Tsuna walk to his other classroom which was Italian and when he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was his brother, Giotto. Tsuna had meet his long lost brother which he hasn't seen for a long time.

"Giotto nii!! I missed you!"

"Ahh Tsu kun! Your in my class! Yay!"

After class Tsuna was walking around the school. When he was going back he heard moaning from the near by window. It was two guys KISSING!! Tsuna watch in amazement(It was Gokudera and Yamamoto). He watch as Yamamoto was moving on to Gokudera's neck moving his tongue with his mouth. He started to kiss and bite Gokudera's neck and Gokudera started moaning.

"Ahh... Y-Y-Yamamoto k-k-kun"

"Its ok Gokudera just feel good..."

"Oh my god! Thought Tsuna. Then Tsuna ran for his life to go back.

In Belphegor's voice

Would they just stop saying "Hi" to me. Bel thought in his head.

Tsuna ran for his life because of what he saw.

"I think I'm going to have bad dreams because of what I saw." Tsuna thought.

I think that I want a girlfriend right now or wait... am I gay?"

As Tsuna ran and Bel was thinking while walking they both collided and Bel places a passionate kiss on Tsuna's lips.

"Ahh... gross." I said.

"Gomenesai."

"My little kitten!! Why!?!?!?!?" Said a familiar voice. It was the perverted guy. Rokudo Mukuro.

"My little kitten. Why did you kiss him! I thought that your heart was mine!"

What are you talking about Rokudo san?" said the confused little "kitten."

"Ahh so sorry Belphegor."

"Its ok."

Many of the students saw this incident a making perverted rumors about them that weren't true.

"Belphegor-sama is this all true" said the my grandfather.

"Grandfather,he was running and we just bump into each other"

"Ah. OK."said my grandfather.

When it was time to go back to class, I saw some students flirting with Tsuna in the corner of a class room.

"Hey Tsuna you are so cute when your like this" said a boy with white hair.

"Hai Hai, Tsuna do you know what an uke is?"said a boy with green hair.

"Um.. no?" said Tsuna nervously.

"An uke is the one that is going to get fucked. Which is you." the boy with green hair said.

Bel just notice it was his friends. Fran and Byakuran. Then Bel heard a voice.

"Don't hurt my little kitten." screamed Mukuro who was running really fast that the other people's things were flying. Mukuro scooped up Tsuna from their arms and walk pass Bel. When Mukuro got to his room Tsuna was push on to his bed.

"My little kitten. I love you."said Mukuro.

Tsuna still on the bed wiggling around still did not know what was happening just star there and did not do anything.

Then Tsuna felt cold all of a sudden. Then at that moment he notice his shirt on the floor then he notice that Mukuro wanted to have sex with him.


	2. Chapter 2:Pay with the body

**So sorry that I was so late at updating the next chapter but here it is. I didn't have time to go on fan fiction.**

Tsuna's POV

Hiiiiii... Would someone help me?!?!?!? I was trap in his arms and I did not feel safe because my shirt was on the ground. Is this going to be the first and last day of my middle school life?!?! Mukuro was sucking on my neck a licking it with his tongue. Then the door open when we saw a boy with blonde hair and a crown on he head.

"Ahhh... Bel sempai? This is not what you think!"

"Yes it is" said Mukuro.

"I can't believe you would do this at school. I know that Tsuna is the uke of the school but you can't treat him like that or else if you do it again..." said Bel with a knife in his hand.

'Whatever Bel" said Mukuro.

Mukuro left the room but I was alone with the prince. I was so scared because he threaten Mukuro san with knives. I hope to god that I wouldn't die like this.

"Hey Tsuna are you OK?said the Blondie.

"Um... ya I am fine.

Bel left the room and leaving me there alone. When I got out of the room I saw the two guys. Yamamoto and Gokudera. I quickly ran passed them but my right shoulder bump into Gokudera's left shoulder. OMG is he going to beat me up? I wonder in my head.

"Hey brat why did you bump me? Ahhh Juudaime? Gomenesai Juudaime."

"Ahhh... Konnichiwa Gokudera san."

"Ahhh Tsuna! You transfer in the school? I didn't know." said Yamamoto.

"Ya... I did but I didn't know you guys transfer here. One question, um are you guys gay?

"asked Tsuna remembering the accident that happened in the classroom.

Cookies n Cream POV(which is me)

"Tsuna… what are you saying? You actually think that I would date Gokudera."said Yamamoto.

"Juudaime. What are you saying, I could never date baseball nut here."said Gokudera while he stared at Yamamoto.

"Ahh… ok then. I thought that you guys were gay. Gomenesai." said the confused teen.

Tsuna walk out the door an then he heard a sound when he closed the door. Tsuna opened it again and there in the opening, Yamamoto on top of Gokudera and his hand under his shirt. Tsuna did not move and he just stared at what he just saw. Tsuna felt like crying because his best friends lied to him about not being gay.

"Tsuna I can explain."said Yamamoto trying to remove his hand out of Gokudera shirt.

"J-Juudaime… I am so sorry."said Gokudera but Tsuna was not listening because he was already out of the door. Tsuna was running down the hallway when suddenly, Tsuna bump into someone. He felt the warmth of the body. He looked up. It was Belphegor. The headmaster's grandson.

"Ahh… Gomenesai Belphegor sempai."said Tsuna.

"Whatever… at least you didn't knock off my crown."said the prince.

Then Bel looked down and saw his crown on the floor. He was seriously angry. He looked at Tsuna with an angered look with a little bit of pervert look in his eyes.

"Tsuna… Your going t pay with your body."said Bel angrily.


	3. Chapter 3:Big brother is Watching you!

Cookies n Cream POV

Tsuna thought why did he have to pay with his body. He thought that he could just give Bel a dollar.

"Belphegor sempai… why do I have to pay with my body? Can't I choose someone to take my place"asked to Tsuna with a confused look on his face.

"No. Tsuna you're the one who knock off the holy crown."answered Bel.

Later in the day in Bel's room

"Ahhh… Belphegor sempai."

"Tsuna…"said Bel as he pushed his cock into Tsuna entrance.

As Belphegor had it all in while licking Tsuna bottom lip and groping Tsuna's ass the door flew open. It was is roommate. His un cute kohai Fran. Fran looked at the naked boy on his bed an he wanted to join in but Bel push away his un cute kohai and toke out his cock from Tsuna. Giotto, Tsuna's brother was actually watching them when they were making love.


End file.
